The new variety of strawberry was created in a breeding program conducted in Ferrara, Italy and was originated by crossing the variety known as `Gorella`, as female parent, with the variety known as `Selezione No. 15` as male parent. `Selezione` is a proprietary unreleased variety maintained for breeding purposes. The new variety was grown as a seedling and asexually propagated by stolen in Ferrara, Italy. Clones of the new variety were further asexually propagated and extensively tested. This propagation and testing demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein that characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.